


Magic Mine

by NuclearNik



Series: Halloween Drabbles 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Written for Draco's Den Hunt for Horcruxes 2019Day 1 - Tom Riddle





	Magic Mine

By the time Tom Riddle was eleven years old, he had learned how to shut off his emotions, revealing nothing to anyone who might be looking on.

When an older man with a long grey beard came to visit him at the orphanage, Tom kept his expression neutral through the man's speech despite the emotions he was experiencing beneath the stony facade.

_ Magic. I have magic. _

It was the power inherently present in magic that he found himself drawn to. He nurtured it, chased after it until it became his sole care. There was a seductive lure to it, and Tom was weak in the face of temptation.

When he began attending Hogwarts and was _ finally _ given entrance into a world he felt he had rights to, Tom already knew that there was something more to be had, something powerful just beyond the line dividing right and wrong, if one only were to seek it.

And seek it he did. He learned everything there was to know about dark magic, the kind that didn't care about pesky things like morals or other people's opinions.

The older he grew, the more interested he became in the things that went bump in the night, the murky spells that any respectable wizard would avoid.

When he first saw the word _ Horcrux, _ his interest was irrevocably piqued. Was it possible that such a thing could exist? Was there an object that could grant him the greatest power of all?

Power over death. 


End file.
